1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to friction welding of metal, in particular aluminium alloy components, and in particular those used in situations where high strength is required such as in structures for aircraft, helicopters, hovercraft, spacecraft, boats and ships.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Structures and processes of the invention find particular application in aircraft structure, including primary structure, where strength to weight ratio is paramount.
Airframe structural components are inherently complex in their design and subsequent manufacture owing to the large variety of stresses which will be applied to the structure in different phases of aircraft operation, eg static, level flight, climb, descent, take-off and landing or gust conditions. In order to simplify and reduce the number of airframe components it is a well known principle to integrally machine from solid billets such components. In this way the parts counts and therefore the weight, cost and complexity of the finished assembly can be reduced. However limitations upon designs which are achievable currently exist owing to restrictions on manufacturing capabilities, for example in terms of overall billet size combined with the unavailability of welded joints for many primary aircraft structures owing to the well-known fatigue-inducing and crack propagation qualities of welded joints.
An example of current design limitations in aircraft wing manufacture occurs in the available size of upper or lower wing skin panels for construction of a wing box. At present, for large passenger-carrying aircraft such as the Airbus A340 family, certain areas of the wing box require a spliced joint between up to four separate machined panels where a single panel would be desirable. The overall weight and cost of wing skins formed by the panels are increased. Also a single panel to replace the multi-panel assembly would be structurally more efficient. The present limitation on panel size is caused by a limitation on size of the aluminium alloy billet from which the panel is rolled.
A further example of the limitations imposed by present technology occurs in the manufacture of solid aluminium alloy billets from which inner wing spars are formed for large commercial aircraft. Any increase in size of such aircraft, as is presently projected for a future large passenger-carrying aircraft would result in a requirement for a billet larger than it is currently possible to produce. This restriction raises the need for complex bolted joints between components. Such joints will considerably increase the weight and Complexity of the structure and will be structurally non-optimum.
Design difficulties can also occur at the intersections between upper and lower wing skins and upper and lower spar flanges respectively in an aircraft wing box. Upper and lower wing skins will be made of different alloys to enable the different structural requirements to be fulfilled. Where these different alloys are joined to the wing spar, fatigue cracking can occur owing to the differing material properties of the skin and spar respectively.
Yet further difficulties can occur in achieving an optimum cross sectional shape at acceptable cost for extruded aircraft wing skin stiffeners, for example stringers Here the additional material required at the ends of the stringers, often called for example "spade ends" or "rib growouts" can dictate the sectional shape for the whole length of the stringer and can necessitate machining off unwanted material for almost the entire length of the stringer, leading to excessively high machining and material scrap costs.